This invention relates to media content applications, and more particularly this invention relates to media guidance applications that display media content listings associated with content providers.
The amount of media and information available to users in any given media delivery system can be substantial. Media guidance applications provide a tool that allows users to effectively navigate media selections and easily identify media that they may desire. Media guidance applications typically provide some type of display of listings information to assist the user in selecting content for viewing.
Conventional television program guides display programming listings arranged by time of broadcast. A need presents itself to assist the user in locating media content in instances when listing by broadcast time schedule is not convenient. For example, the user may not remember the title of a particular program or when it is scheduled for broadcast. Content listings arranged by additional criteria, such as by title, by genre, or by date of broadcast allow the user additional navigational tools. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a way in which the user can select additional display options to improve navigation among content listings.